1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to digital television sets.
2. Description of the Related Art
Until recently, substantially the only option for consumers to access digital television was to acquire a set-top box. However, a new alternative in the form of an integrated digital television set is emerging. The integrated digital television set provides a single unit that allows consumers to directly access digital content. These units are able to receive free-to-air digital signals usually through a conventional television antenna without the need for a set-top box. However, cable television and direct broadcast satellite (DBS) are dominant video entertainment service providers whose needs are not fully met with current integrated digital television sets.